Disney's Heroine (Toy) Story series (TheMrRamonlle style)
A Disney girl re-cast parody of the Toy Story series by TheMrRamonlle. Cast First film *Woody - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Buzz Lightyear - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Bo Peep - Anna (Frozen) *Billy, Goat, and Gruff - Annette, Collete, and Danielle (Lady and the Tramp) *Rex - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Hamm - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Slinky Dog - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Mr. Potato Head - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *RC - Sally (Cars) *Sarge - Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell) *Soldiers - Tink's Fairy Friends (Tinker Bell) *Young Andy Davis - Webby (Original DuckTales) *Molly Davis - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Andy's Mom - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Squeeze Toy Aliens - Lilo, Angel, and Victoria (Lilo and Stitch series) *Sid Phillips - Magica DeSpell (Classic Disney) *Hannah Phillips - Lena (DuckTales) *Scud - Poe De Spell (DuckTales) Second film *Emperor Zurg - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Mrs. Potato Head - Mulan (Mulan) *Wheezy - Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Buster - Fifi the Peke (Classic Disney) *Al - Clara Cluck (Classic Disney) *Jessie - Elsa (Frozen) *Bullseye - Nala (The Lion King) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Joanna Garcia (Once Upon a Time) *Barbie - Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Barbie Chorus - The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) Third film *Teen Andy Davis - Webby (DuckTales reboot version) *Pre-teen Molly Davis - Adult Molly Cunningham (DuckTales reboot version) *Lotso Huggin' Bear - Evelyn Deavor (Incredibles 2) *Jack-in-the-Box - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Twitch - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Sparks - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Chunk - Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Stretch - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Ken - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Trixie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mr. Pricklepants - Merida (Brave) *Buttercup - Moana *Chatter Telephone - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Monkey - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) *Dolly - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Totoro - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Chuckles the Clown - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Bonnie - Gosalyn Mallard (DuckTales reboot version) *Bonnie's Mom - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) *Bonnie's Dad - Darkwing Duck *Peas in a Pod - Fauna, Flora, and Merrywether (Sleeping Beauty) Fourth film * Forky - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Ducky and Bunny - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Duke Kaboom - Shank (Ralph Breaks the Internet) * Officer Giggle McDimples - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Gabby Gabby - Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) * Bensons - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed and various Hyenas (The Lion King) * Knifey - Russell (Up) Media *Ariel of Star Command *Heroine Story of Terror *Heroine Story That Time Forgot *Vanellope Asks a Question Princess Story Toons *Hawaiian Vacation *Small Fry *Partycess Snow White Gallery Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Woody Ariel3.jpg|Ariel as Buzz Lightyear Anna in Frozen 2.jpg|Anna as Bo Peep b6dce5ec94acdb2f8452f9f6f89bd190.jpg|Snow White as Rex DP-Aurora.jpg|Aurora as Hamm d982495b5fa1c8cb8bc7abe48128928f.jpg|Cinderella as Slinky Dog Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Jessie Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Benson The Hyenas.jpg|Various Hyenas as The Bensons Russell.jpg|Russell as Knifey Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:TheMrRamonlle Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap